


Wisdom Teeth

by kittytbh



Series: An(a)esthetic [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fic!, M/M, but harry tolerates him, hes a little loopy, louis gets his wisdom teeth out, very mild language but still gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytbh/pseuds/kittytbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis get's his wisdom teeth out. Harry is fondly exasperated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [Ju](http://samegig.tumblr.com/) as it is her birthday! i love youuu juuuuuu 
> 
> also i have no beta to edit my fics so this is probably 30 types of awful but i hope you like it anyway!
> 
>  
> 
> [find me on tumblr](http://pentaclelouis.tumblr.com/)

Harry thinks he's over reacting. Louis has been a little shit all morning; pissing and moaning about getting his wisdom teeth removed and he's had about enough of "Harry they're going to rip my teeth out!" and "I'm going to die from the pain!" He's not even listening to Louis babble on the way to the dentist because he might actually rip Louis' teeth out himself if it stops him from complaining.

 

"C'mon dove let's get in there and sign your name in," Harry mumbles wrapping an arm around Louis who grumbles under his breath. Harry tries to stay irritated with him but he can tell by the way Louis' curled his shoulders in that he's more scared than anything else which is unfair. Who can resist a scared little Louis? Harry signs his name for him and leads the boy to a love seat in the corner practically placing him in his lap.

 

"Harry are they gonna knock me out with those drugs so I don't feel anything?" Louis asks with his face tucked into Harry's shoulder.

 

The taller boy nods, petting Louis' hair away from his face and behind his ear. "Yes, bug, you won't feel a thing. You'll probably be a little loopy after which can be either funny or a disaster. Probably both, knowing you." Louis makes an indignant sound at that making Harry laugh much too loud in the small waiting room.

 

"Louis Tomlinson?" They hear from the door to the hall. Louis stands up, dragging Harry along behind him as they make their way to the room. Harry squeezes his hand extra hard before letting go as they settle in seperate seats. The dentist comes in and explains what's meant to happen and what drugs they'll use which freaks Louis out a bit more than before.

 

Harry waits for the doctor to finish explaining everything before he asks, "do I get to stay here or do I wait in the room?" The assistant tells him that he should wait in the front room so he kisses Louis on the cheek and wishes him luck.

 

~*~

 

"Mr. Styles? Your friend is done, you can come collect him and the dentist will give you instructions on how to care for him for the next few days," the assistant smiles at him and he senses a lot of strange flirting in her voice and body language.

 

He looks at her name tag clipped to her green scrub top and gives her a bemused smile as they finish their trek down the hall, "actually, Alisa, he's my fiancé. Also is there anything we need to sign?" He waits for her to leave him be, scrambling around and give him the papers for medication and a few other things.

 

Harry walks over to where Louis is sitting reclined in the chair and smiles till his cheeks hurt at the face Louis is making. The smaller boy is obviously trying to figure something out as he stares at the celing but abandons the thought when he sees Harry.

 

He lets out a gurgled noise throwing his hands up. Harry chokes on a laugh and the second assistant takes the gross cotton from his mouth to get a replacement. "Harry! My loving future husband. I love you. You love me too right?" Louis slurs almost every word in the three sentences but Harry is pretty fluent in drunk-Louis-speak so he can make it all out.

 

"Yes, baby, I love you too. How do you feel, pumpkin? Anything hurt?" Harry brushes his fingers through Louis' fringe as he asks him softly. Louis tells him he feels amazing and he grabs Harry's hand to play with his fingers and various rings. Harry watches him for a minute before turning to the surgeon, "uh will he be like this for the rest of the day?"

 

"No, the gas should wear off in a few hours but he'll be less and less loopy as time goes on. Also he might get emotional over some strange things so watch out for that," the surgeon smiles at Louis humorously as he blows a raspberry into Harry's hand, laughing when Louis exclaims that his lips are gone.

 

Harry calmly explains to him that his lips are still there and he thumbs over them for good measure. He chokes on his spit, though, when Louis leans over the chair and grips him through his jeans slurring, "oh I still have 'em? That's perfect! Now gimme that cock." Harry pries Louis' hand off of him and feels his entire face go red, "not today, sweetie you're not well."

 

He's shocked when he sees Louis' eyes well up with tears, "you made me come here and get my teeth pulled and now you won't even fuck me?!" He almost finds himself laughing at his fiancé but he refrains in case he makes him cry more. He looks up to see the assistants and surgeons leaving, stiflingtheir laughter. "Louis, babe, when you're hurt it's not good to have sex because I can hurt you more. You don't wanna hurt do you?"

 

Louis shakes his head no and wraps his arms around Harry's waist, looking up at him and smiling, "love you."

 

Harry still thinks he looks hot even with puffy red cheeks and bloody gauze in his mouth.

 

~*~

 

"C'mon bub lets get up to bed, you need to sleep some of this stuff off." Harry helps Louis out of his shoes and clothes guiding him to the bed.

 

Louis grabs Harry's shoulder and lets out a distressed noise, "Harry we can't go to bed! I have to get my wisdom teeth taken out!" Harry lets out a chuckle and lays him down with a smile.

 

"Babe you got them out already. We came back from the dentist almost 30 minutes ago." Louis gasps and hits him on the arm, "Shut up! No way! How did that happen?!" Harry laughs again kissing him on the forehead.

 

He goes down stairs to get water, a cold pack, and some of the pain medication they picked up at the pharmacy and heads back up stairs where Louis hasn't moved an inch. The taller boy sits down next to him and rubs a warm hand up and down Louis' tummy and chest. Louis grabs his arm and demands he lay down with him "or else" and Harry doesn't hesitate to undress and lay next to him.

 

Louis lays sideways on the cold pack and stares at Harry who has propped his head up via a cheek rested on his palm. He brings a hand up to run over the green eyed boys face, dragging it up over his hair and he cackles loudly for no reason at all. Harry smiles at him indulgently, "c'mon, pumpkin, go to sleep."

 

He protests for a moment before his eyes are drooping and a minute later he's out like a light.

 

~*~

 

When Louis wakes up he feels like he's been smacked in the face with a rubber mallet. He groans loudly and makes an upset face at the squishy wet warm liquid pack his face is rested on. He looks at the bed side table and immediately grabs the water and tablets, swallowing them both quickly.

 

Harry comes in a minute later and coos at him, "good morning my sweet pea, how do you feel." Louis flips him off and pretends to go back to sleep. Harry squawks at him and pinches his elbow lightly. "You get up right now and eat some jello, mister." Louis huffs but stands on wobbly legs and makes his way down to the first floor naked as the day he was born.

 

He sits in the breakfast nook and swallows some of the jello while Harry makes his own breakfast. "Harry did I say anything weird yesterday?" Harry stills at the stove top and turns to Louis with a flush running up his neck. "..Well?"

 

"Uh. The first weird thing you did was grab my dick through my pants and yell 'give me that cock' so that was one thing." Louis stares plainly at the wall in front of him and waits for Harry to continue. "You also cried because I wouldn't fuck you and everyone was still in the room. On the car ride home you screamed because you couldn't find Bruce who was never in the car in the first place. Also there was a guy wearing a promotional costume thing on the side of the road and you cried because you said it scared you."

 

Louis let out a load groan, thumping his head back against the wall, "and you didn't stop me?!" Harry put a hand on his hip and flattened his mouth into a straight line. "Did you expect me to stick my fingers in your mouth every time you started talking?" Louis let out a piercing scream scaring Harry into dropping the slice of fruit he was holding. Louis smirked at him, "okay I feel better now"

 

Harry threw an orange rhind at him from across the kitchen and ignored Bruce who whined for a piece. Louis was such a little shit.

 

 


End file.
